


~Want~

by RoseKnightRed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Body Horror, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Slash, Pre-Slash, Secret Santa, Songfic, Tattooed Stiles, but still werewolves, dark?, like last year, murder boyfriends, the rest of the pack have a small cameo at the end, time jump?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseKnightRed/pseuds/RoseKnightRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can’t tell if he likes the kid or should be wary of him. There’s something in his eyes, in his movements and tension, in his voice, and words. Something the others haven’t picket up on. Something Peter <em>wants.<em></em></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em></em><br/><em>Inspired by the song 'Want' by Recoil</em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	~Want~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malapropian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malapropian/gifts).



"Honey, I'm home!" Peter called in mock-domesticity into their soundproofed basement. Couldn't have those nosey neighbors joining in like the lovely couple before then had.

The sight greeting him of his young mate could only be described as primal. He falls that much more in love every moment.

Stalking up behind his boy who has yet to notice his presence, Peter examines his work. His boy doesn't often fall so deeply into his art that he checks into another reality, but when he does he's breathtaking. Oh, what Peter would wish to experience alongside him. As he can't, Peter settles for watching him work.

The canvas is a flushed, once sun-kissed, white girl with raven locks straightened down her back and face. Red paints uninterrupted like wind and water drying to colors of earth and fire. Nails and teeth removed. Eyes once emerald green. Lips wrapped around her heart.

"It's rude to leave a guest unentertained, Love," Stiles smears red on Peter's lower lip.

"Guest?" Peter licks away the red, chasing Stiles's blood soaked finger.

"Your Christmas Eve-present in our room. I was too exited for Christmas tomorrow to wait or choose one, so one for each of us then tomorrow together. I miss hunting with you, My Wolf, and welcome home." Stiles proceeded to lick the excess blood from Peter's lips, eyes glowing onyx as they stared into electric azure blue.

"You're too good for me," Peter caressed his mate's neck as he bent in to bite, exposing his own expanse of flesh. They've come quite far since that fated day.

§§§

Peter hadn't had much hope for today's pack meeting; granted, he never had with his nephew's gaggle of hormonal twinks, but the gossiping over their old friend coming home was getting especially tiresome.

Excusing himself, Peter made his way to the bar of the pub they were meeting up with said friend. How they thought bringing him along was going to make a good or friendly impression is beyond him. Ordering two fingers of whiskey Peter smelled something suspiciously similar to lemon, gingerbread, magic, and honey-dew but more. Something he couldn't place. Something that commanded investigation.

Down the bar stood a teen, barely legal if so, in tight dark jeans, well used black combat boots, white v-neck, and bright red leather (+hooded) jacket. Noticing Peter's observation, the kid ordered two Blue Moons with a wink.

Drinks in hand the teen started over in what was most definitely a prowl. The spotting of prey clear in his bourbon eyes. Oh, Peter was going to enjoy this.

Replacing the empty glass with a bottle, "Whiskey first? At this hour? And at this dump? Come on. You don't look like a guy who's got it that bad."

Humming, Peter caught peeks of color on the smooth skin (So, legal enough for tattoos.) furthering his interest. "Oh? Then what kind of guy do I look like? And to be fair, you don't exactly look like you belong here either."

Smirking with fire in his eyes, "I don't. I'm only here 'cause my old high school gang was getting close to kidnapping me if I ignored them any longer and with my pet run away, I no longer have my excuses. As for you, you're either having off day and wanted to observe those of us who's misfortune cheers you up, were dragged here and ditched, or you're hunting too."

Raising a curious brow, Peter re-evaluates the kid. He doesn't sound quite like a kid though. There's something darker than teen angst in there. Something that has Peter's wolf flicking its ear towards. Replying with his own smirk, maybe a hint of canine, "What if I said all of the above? And Blue Moon?" The irony was not lost on Peter, unintended as it may have been.

"Then cheers to luck on our hunts. May these moons, ice blue, guide us to our prey like the wolves man has caged within," the kid clinked their bottles and chugged, making a face. "Like liquid celery but worth the line."

Peter couldn't suppress his chuckle but managed to keep it as a smile and chuff. He likes this kid.

Before they could converse further Derek walks up with a concerning furrow of confusion in his glare, looking from Peter to the kid and back a few times.

Peter just sipped his drink with amused eyes. God, it did taste like celery.

Before the poor man-child could hurt himself, his second (and once Peter's beta) bound over like the overgrown puppy he is, bouncing and smiling even more (looks like it is possible) once he saw the kid next to Peter.

"STILES!" Scott crashed into the teen, Stiles by the look of it, landing with a groan after Stiles uses Scott's momentum to swing them away from the biker and his grandmother behind them.

"Scotty-boy! And it's nice to meet you in person apposed to skype too Derek, or do I need to subtitle with my eyebrows?" Stiles gestured to their foreheads with an adorable impression of Derek on his face.

"It still might not translate, might i recommend cave-man or perhaps chipmunk?" Peter couldn't resist, "Peter, by the way, you must be the one no-ones shut up about."

Stiles seemed to blush at that, "Stiles, and seriously? Dude I am so sorry. Knowing some of them, I now understand the whiskey."

"Shut up Peter," Scott was trying to drag Stiles back to their booth, much to the boy's disinterest and Peter's not-a-pout. Stiles's attention should be on him.

Lunch progressed as well as expected. Derek scowling and analyzing their potential new pack mate or threat. Scott directing most of the boys attention, though he'd steel glances with Peter. Erica's in your face sexuality. Boyd's silent observation. Jackson's jack-assery, though Stiles seems able to disassemble it. Lydia talks math and social strategy. Allison talks weapons and fighting. Isaac brings up life with Derek instead of his father, which brings up Stiles being the _Sheriff's_  son. And so forth.

Peter can't tell if he likes the kid or should be wary of him. There's something in his eyes, in his movements and tension, in his voice, and words. Something the others haven't picket up on. Something Peter **_Wants_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here :  
> http://roseknightred.tumblr.com/post/105910313791/merry-christmas-itumbledriedforyou-want  
> as a Secret Santa gift for itumbledriedforyou -> trashshaman
> 
> Might continue one day but for now it remains a one-shot!


End file.
